


Rekindling the Flame

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tim and Martin’s eventual wedding [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Canon Typical Horror, Daisy/Basira (background), Desolation!Tim, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Happy Ending, M/M, Nearly everyone is featured in the story?, SashaGeorgie (background), Vomit, Web!Martin, desolation ritual, everybody lives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: As Martin and Tim's wedding approaches the fears begin to cause havoc and bring gifts to the men.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Tim and Martin’s eventual wedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384696
Kudos: 8





	Rekindling the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Turn The Page
> 
> Timeline notes: Tim technically went out in August ‘17 which means a July wedding in ‘18 or ‘19 would be acceptable and it throws out the end of s3 and s4 so they just don't exist.
> 
> **Author’s Note:** Thank you so much to the lovely people in the RQDBFC/Cowards Collective for putting up with me as I worked on this monster of a fic and a special shout-out to Sky for coming up with the gifts from the Hunt and the End, Tal for deciding how the coffee cup thing worked in the story, and to the help on picking out suits for the wedding itself.  
> [And yes I know this has been sitting in my drafts for nearly a year, I apologize for making y'all wait.]

Tim was halfway through explaining a report when he noticed Jon staring at his hands, everyone knew about the gloves by now, but he had only just started wearing the ring on his finger instead of the gold chain it had come with.

“What is that?”  
“My engagement ring.”  
Jon seemed flustered, “I didn’t know.”

“I mean Martin and I have been dating for over a year and a half now and it’s been pretty much on the down low for a reason,” Tim chuckled, “that’s part of the reason I came in today. I wanted to make a statement about my engagement to Martin Blackwood.”

“And how, pray tell, would it connect to the Archives?”  
“The entities sent gifts, well… some of them have… plus there was the fog that haunted the flat for a week straight.”  
“Okay, let me get the recorder.”

Tim nodded, “I want to say this before you record, I’m only doing this to leave behind a record of my engagement in case the wedding goes to hell.”  
Jon nodded before clicking on the recorder.

“Statement of Timothy Stoker, regarding his engagement to Martin Blackwood and the strange occurrences thereafter. Statement given June 23rd, 2019. Recorded directly from subject.”

“These incidents started shortly after Martin and I found matching rings in our desks. I thought it was an accident because they had webs all over them, not just engravings, literal webs covering them as well. Martin told me he didn’t put them there.”  
He showed Jon the imprints.

“Martin thinks the Web sent them as a sign, of what? I do not know, other than the fact that the Vast sent a gift a couple of days after the joint proposal at home. Martin nearly went to Elias about it, but I told him it would be fine and that the migraine would pass.”  
Tim then pulled out the warping lighter and the note from Jude and Helen.

“A joint gift.” He said.  
Jon looked over the letter, “So it would seem.”  
Tim talks about the fog that had plagued the apartment for a week before Martin threatened Peter. Jon raised his eyebrows at that.  
Tim shrugged and before continuing to talk about the Vast’s gift—a never ending box—with a letter from Mike Crew about how he wished Tim and Martin the best of luck with their union of powers;  
Jon blanched at that.

“Y’know the Buried sent flowers,” Tim said, “I think they’re cursed but I kind of don’t want to piss them off. Would rather not die at my own wedding.”  
Jon frowned at the last of the words before nodding, “Continue.”  
“And then,” Tim paused, coughing, “The Flesh’s gift,” he shuddered.

“Take your time Tim.”  
“It sent a Heart of thorns.” Tim gagged before reaching for the trash bin and retching.  
Jon cringed.  
Tim wiped his face with a handkerchief, “And somehow… it was still _beating_.”

Tim took a sip of water before continuing. “And I can’t tell you how many times the lights have stopped working? Martin’s about to go fight the Dark at the wedding.”  
He paused before rolling up his sleeves, “And then the fact that a few new tattoos appeared after the proposal, it scares me Jon. I just wanted a normal, calm wedding, without all of _this_! I’m worried I’m not going to make it to my own wedding.”

Another breath, “Melanie gave me the bullet. Not sure if that’s supposed to be the Slaughter’s gift or a wish. I’m not sure anymore Jon, I just wanted to marry the love of my life and work just keeps slamming through the door trying to get it in. And I–I worry that I won’t be able to keep Martin safe if everything goes to hell in a handbasket.”

He sighed, “Which is why I’m willing to give this statement, in case things go south later, or if the wedding gets crashed.”  
Jon’s smile faded as he saw the genuine worry on Tim’s face.  
“I don’t know what to say Tim.”  
“It’s times like these I wish you did.” Tim said, tired.  
Jon nodded, “Is that all?”  
“We’ve barely reached the tip of the iceberg.”  
“Continue.”

“This would’ve been fine if the gifts hadn’t stopped. Seven, Daisy told me the rest would most likely show up at the wedding. Martin’s worried someone’ll crash it and then we’ll have a whole new ritual to deal with, unless…” he paused, “unless this wedding is to try and create unity?”

Tim sighed, “I’ve lost so much sleep, from suit shopping, which is ungodly expensive to the wedding venue. I feel like that insomnia statement. What was it, #0150806?”  
Jon nodded. “I get your point.”

Tim yawned, “And like if it wasn’t for the glitching bulbs that seemed to go out at odd hours I think Martin and I might’ve gotten more sleep. It’s not helping my meds, just enhances the side effects and I’m worried Martin will find me passed out again in the kitchen like when the box from the Vast appeared the first time. I apparently don’t like ozone, the migraine from it was bad. The fractals didn’t leave for a full three hours.”

Tim paused, “I thought Martin was genuinely going to go out and tell Mike to take the “gift” back. I–I don’t know how much time went by during that migraine. Martin, he didn’t want to leave my side at that time. It was endearing, but I feel like I’m going to be the deadweight of the group, because I can’t do as much as you guys.”  
Jon put up his hand, “you managed to survive the worms single handedly—”

“Martin left enough CO2 canisters for me to survive that,” Tim sighed, “I know what you’re trying to do but let me get to the point across first Jon. Martin’s got his spiders, you’ve got your all seeing eye, Melanie’s got whatever the Slaughter gifted her, and me? I’ve probably got the worst deal of all, I can’t even touch Martin anymore, without these…” he fidgeted with his gloves.

“You want to talk about that deal?”  
“I guess.”  
He sighed, “I made a deal with Jude Perry about six months after I started dating Martin, because the webs in the house had started getting thicker…”

//  
_A year ago_  
Tim approached Jude in a small cafe, he looked nervous and sweat beaded on his forehead when he sat down.  
“I see you want to make a deal, Tim.” Jude said.  
“I do.”  
“And you are aware that there are no take backs right?”  
“I am aware. I’m aware of the costs of the lost contact, but I want to protect him.”

“You won’t be able to hug him again without practice.”  
“I’m well aware of that Jude.”  
She nodded, “I can send you the place you’ll need to go, do talk to him about it before you do, Tim. Call me when you’re ready.”  
He nodded, “Thank you.”

He took a sip of his latte before she left. He could feel the tears slipping down his face as he watched her walk away. He texted Martin that he had something important to discuss when he got home.

> **M +Is everything good?  
>  T +Yeah, just something important we need to talk about. Love you.  
>  M +Love you too Tim.  
>  T +See you soon, love of my life, the only one for me.  
>  M +You’re such a sap.  
>  T +And you love me nonetheless.**  
> 

The walk from the café back to his shared flat with Martin took about twenty minutes too long as his anxiety began to spike more the closer he got. He knew it was his nerves and the fact that his prozac prescription was getting low and that meant calling his doctor which meant dealing with phone calls. He sighed. Everything snowballed from there emotion-wise.

When he finally made it back to their third floor flat and unlocked the door, he could hear Martin humming inside as he cooked.  
“Tim, hey love, lunch is almost ready, if you could do the plates please?”  
“Yeah. I can do that. Oh you made spaghetti?”  
“Your favorite.”  
Tim smiled and hugged Martin from behind before kissing his cheek.  
“Thank you.” Martin murmured as he put the food in the strainer.  
“You’re welcome Marty,” he giggled.

He could see the smile on Martin’s face as he grabbed a plate and got a serving of the lemon butter with wine sauce spaghetti.  
“So what’s so important that you needed to discuss it at home?”  
“I think you should be sitting down for this.”  
Martin’s smile faded, “Tim, what did you do?”  
“Nothing yet, sit.”  
Martin exhaled sharply, “it's times like this I wish I still had the eye.”  
“I want to make a deal with Jude Perry.” Tim blurted.  
“You want to do _WHAT_?” Martin’s eyebrows flared, agitation showing.  
“I want to make a deal with Jude,” he said softer, “I don’t feel like I’m able to protect you—”  
“Tim, I already made a deal with the web.”  
“And I love you, but this is a me thing.”  
“Are you not taking your meds again?”

“I am taking my meds. I feel like gaining a power would actually make me helpful to the team and then I could actually protect you.”  
The unsaid note about Peter Lukas floated through the air.  
Tim took a bite of his pasta before continuing, “I know it’s hard to process this Martin, but it’s the choice I’ve made and I understand if you’re mad about it.”  
There were tears dripping down Martin’s face. “Tim... Tim you know the costs that come with it, right? You have to be reborn for it to work.”  
“I know.”

Martin sighed, “Just think on it Tim, it’s a big change for you to take on if you want to make a deal with Jude to work.”  
“I’m well aware Martin. Jude gave me the stuff I need to do research on before calling her to set the ritual up.” Tim responded.  
Martin nodded and took the handkerchief from Tim and breathed in his scent, soft cinnamon and bourbon whiskey. Martin smiled and held him closer.

Tim kissed Martin’s cheek and looked him in the eyes before running his fingers down Martin’s neck before he pulled at the collar button as he moved to take off Martin’s sweater.

//  


_Present day_  
Jon stared at Tim and nodded, a blush lightly dusted across his face, “Continue.”  
“The Desolation ritual is not like the one Mike Crew went through for the Vast. To put it simply it’s a burning,” he flexed his hands, as if they were tight from scar tissue, “Honestly I was expecting more pain than what resulted. I mean it was painful, agonizing even, I can still hear the scream that ripped through the room; I was just expecting more, I guess?”

He slid the glove down a little to show a patch of skin that was charred, yet looked normal from a certain angle.  
“I mean there were books, like Mike’s ritual, but these ones were angry, fire thick, and smelled of burnt earth… and my body, it’s not like Jude’s, just really warm. I used one of Martin’s spare corks to see how hot I could get? It smoked out pretty fast, and now there’s a melted wine bottle in the kitchen. And yet… this ring just won’t go.”

He held up an astronomical ring, spirals outstretched with web engravings upon it.  
“It just won't melt and Martin seemed to find it strange that the Web knew before him that I’d make the deal with Jude for protection. He didn’t want to sleep that night until I made him the sleepy tea mix—some blend of chamomile, mint, and ginger—to help ease his nerves and get him to fall asleep and not have the bad nightmares again.”

He paused, “He still wakes up some nights screaming about Jane and the worms,” Tim sighed, “those nights are the worst now because it’s a lot of work to hug him, have to stay calm so I don’t burn him or _that_ spider.”  
Jon watched as Tim’s face shifted emotions.  
“It makes me wonder if I could’ve done more, even have saved Danny if I’d really tried.”  
“Tim…” Jon said.

“Anyway, the wedding’s on July 7th, so if anything goes wrong you know why. Statement ends.”  
The tape clicked off.

“Is there anything else you wish to discuss before leaving, Tim?”  
“You’re invited,” Tim handed him a card, “it’s semi-formal, gold and green–pine green.”  
Jon nodded, “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, but you should really thank Martin. He’s done 95% percent of the planning by himself, really talented.”  
Tim handed Jon a small note before standing up.

“I’ll see you later.”  
“You too.”  
Tim left Jon’s office and smiled when he saw Martin waiting outside.  
“All set?”  
“Should be.” Tim murmured as he hugged him.  
“Did you remember to leave him the note?”  
“Yeah. Hopefully I can make it that long.”  
“You will Tim. Don’t say it like you won’t make it.”  
Tim coughed, “I saw Peter stalking the flat again.”  
“I thought Elias told him to stop that?”  
“Well I guess you gotta yell at him again.”  
Martin groaned as they exited the archival basement. “If it comes down to that I will.”  
Tim smiled and chuckled, “I love when you do that.”

Martin blushed and kissed him when they made it outside of the Institute. Tim curled his arms around Martin’s waist and spun the other man around before placing him on the ground. They giggled and began heading home.

“Did you remember to call the ‘florist’ for help?” Tim asked.  
“Yeah, just managed to note down what we need to pick up on the way home.” Martin responded.  
Tim smiled and held Martin’s hand with his own gloves one. “Someday darling I might not need these anymore.”

**...**


End file.
